


Night Terrors

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comforts Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Bruce woke up to the shuffling at his side. He could see Clint twisting and turning. He was having a nightmare. Bruce felt his heart clench. He didn't like to see Clint in so much pain. It hurt him.

Bruce gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "Clint, love, wake up."

Clint suddenly opened his eyes, sitting up. He was sweating a lot. Bruce grabbed the glass of water and gave them to Clint. Clint drank the water. He then held Bruce's hand as he calmed down.

Bruce said, "Want to talk about it?"

Clint looked at him, "It was about my father when he stabbed me in a fit of rage."

Bruce felt a spark of anger. He had seen the scar on Clint's stomach. He was just glad that Clint survived. He was happy the man was dead otherwise the Other Guy would have killed him.

Clint said, "Can you hold me?"

Bruce said, "Sure."

Clint cuddled with Bruce who started humming a tune softly. Clint slowly dozed off. Seeing Clint was asleep, Bruce covered them both with a blanket. He drifted off with his arms still around Clint.


End file.
